One Hundred and One Days to Forget
by moonloonstar
Summary: Some things need to be forgotten. Some things need to get worse before they get better. Some flowers need to wither so they can bear fruit. If you were me, you would choose to fade away too.
1. Chapter 1

"You have two choices Miss Haruno. You can lend us your services as a medic and your body as a weapon. Or I can send you into the interrogation room until I feel like asking you to choose again." Said the infamous Akatsuki leader, Pein. He gave me a dead on stare, waiting for my answer. Two weeks ago I was captured while on a routine diplomatic mission to Suna. My team, all fresh out of the academy ninja, were slaughtered. They tried to kill me as well, but apparently, I can't die. Even I was unaware of this, probably from years of being sheltered by Naruto. After contacting Pein about my ability, the Akatsuki took only me, Sakura Haruno of the Leaf Village, prisoner, and for the past thirteen days have held me in solitary confinement. Pein probably hoped I would succumb to fear and go crazy in that small bloodstained room. I look straight into his eyes before answering him. I will show no fear, I need to be strong.

"I will go back to the room then." I spoke softly, but firmly. Out of no where, the flytrap man, Zetsu I think, grabbed the metal chair I was cuffed into and slowly dragged me through the door back to the little white room smeared with red. After centering me in the middle of the room, Zetsu said

" Each member will have you for a day. **They can fuck you for the whole day for all the boss cares.** We have a sign up sheet outside the door, so the schedule will fluctuate during your stay. **I'm gonna eat you nice and slow. **Your first visitor is me. **Welcome to hell** Miss Haruno." His voice fluctuated between a deep corse voice and a smoother politer one. Zetsu kneeled at my feet, like a knight to his queen, except instead of kissing my shackled fingers, he opened his monstrous maw, slowly, deliberately gnawing on my vulnerable fingers. He severed my fingers from my hand in small pieces, like chopping a carrot. After being in confinement, any type of feeling or touch felt amplified, as if my skin was extra sensitive. My hands felt like liquid fire, slowly dripping to the floor. After what seemed like hours, he started on my nub of a hand, this time viciously tearing my arm from my body.

"AAAAAAAH! N-no, give it back, stop! I-it b-burns! IT BURNS! AAAAAAH!" I screeched and twisted in the chair, now that my arm was gone I could rock the heavy chair forward to grab the arm Zetsu held teasingly in front of me. I fell on my face, unable to break the fall, or push the chair off my body. All I could do was watch as he sat cross-legged in front of me and ate my own limb. He licked each layer of flesh like a popsicle, sucking on my veins like they were a treat, and crunching my bones like chips. Finally, he finished licking his fingers with a pop, before helping me up. Zetsu sat me down in the chair properly and then violently kissed me, making sure I could taste my own blood in my mouth. He licked his lips before turning my head, almost gently to look at where a raw bloody stub should have been. Instead, a slightly deformed arm was slowly growing, becoming what I lost. Tears sprung into my eyes out of joy and fear. Zetsu could do this to me all he wanted, and he could still have more of me. He could still have more.

"Well, I am sated Miss Haruno. **I'll be back for more though.** Please rest for however long you can, it should help you regenerate your limb faster. **You'll need it**, you have Sasori next." Zetsu sunk through the floor out of sight, leaving me to listen to the steady drip of blood coming from the arm of my chair. I tried to sleep, or at least meditate, but all I could think of was the horrible crunching, the slurping, the bloody teeth, my screaming serenade, and what could be worse. Zetsu acted like Sasori would be harder to handle than his version of torture. What the hell is going to happen to me?

-Time skip: Next Day-

"Wake up sweet Sakura, the morning calls for a new day." Someone whispered sensuously into my ear. I jerked awake, looking for the threat, the man who would dare recite the thing I dream a man would wake me up to. I finally found a fairly amused red-haired puppeteer standing next to me.

"Would you like something to eat, dear? I will make you anything, as long as I get to feed you of course!" Sasori was acting like a doting husband to me? How was this worse than watching someone eat my limbs?

"Cut the crap, Sasori. Why are you being Mr. Perfect Husband to the girl who murdered your puppet body?" I asked, my voice still uncharacteristically soft from disuse.

" Dear, you wound me! After our fight, I realized that a girl with your exotic beauty and sheer power, is obviously the epitome of art. You will go down in history for some reason or other, making you immortal, even though your life is fleeting. You, Sakura Haruno are perfect, so I shall treat you as such. Obviously, I want you to stay with the Akatsuki, so that when you die I can make you the ultimate puppet, and until then my artful lover, so why shouldn't I make you feel welcome." Sasori seemed genuinely happy that I was a prisoner of Akatsuki, but he seemed so different on the battle field. He was cold and arrogant when we fought, now he's a doting fanatical idiot? A little more than odd... But I'm hungry, mine as well play along, since he will probably be one of my easier days to handle with the Akatsuki.

"May I have some ramen?" I asked tentatively, hoping food was still on the table. (A/N: Pun unintended)

"Of course my dear Sakura, here, I'll feed you." Out of no where, Sasori whipped out a cup of steaming hot beef ramen.

"Say 'Aah'" I did as he asked and opened my mouth. As the salty noodles touched my tongue, tears pricked my eyes.  
Naruto. I left Naruto to wonder where I went. He probably thinks I'm dead. After bringing Sasuke home, he thinks that he permanently lost another teammate.

"Shh, shh, whats wrong blossom? What can I do to help?" Sasori carefully unclasp my cuffs and pulled me to his chest. He cooed sweet things into my hair like a lover, cradling me like I would break if he held me too tight. I gripped his shirt and sobbed into his chest. I allowed myself a moment of weakness with this man who seemed to love me for all that I am. I cried until I could no longer stay awake, my lids started drooping.

SASORI POV

I smirked as I held the girl close. She is beautiful, intelligent, and full of potential. If I could make her mine, than all the potential Konoha squandered would be at its full use. She is too strong-willed to be used by the Akatsuki willingly, but one day we might just get her to bend for us... One day... If I continued to coddle her while the others tortured her, she might with time consider me her only friend, seeing as her puppet likeness is now eating ramen with the Kyuubi and Uchiha. No one will know she was even gone until it's too late. I breathed in her scent and whispered into her hair,

"Goodnight, sweet princess. One day, you will be ours."


	2. Chapter 2: Help Me Forget

**I don't own Naruto, or its characters.**

-Time Skip: One Year POV: Pein-

"You have two choices Miss Haruno. However, my generosity does not reach far enough for you to be given the same choice as you were given one year ago.. You will either have your memories erased and join us as a blank slate, or I can send you into that room permanently to be a toy for my colleagues." I looked at the mess of a girl sitting across from me. She had perfect flawless skin, as if a blade had never touched it. But after Hidan's boasting, I knew that wasn't true. Her hair was long, almost to her toes, and was brushed out to perfection once a week by Sasori. She was thin, but not painfully so, Itachi made sure of that. She looked to be a beauty, but glancing at her eyes I saw the horrors she faced every day for a year. Her eyes no longer looked dark and full, they were empty and had become a much lighter color due to lack of light. They held a heavy sadness, as if she was dead in her own body. In a way, she was. My comrades tortured her, messed with her mind, and used her as a confident. Her ghostly green eyes looked up to me, with same defiant stare she gave me a year ago, before she smiled softly and whispered,

"Help me forget."

I looked back at her shocked. she seemed so happy and at peace with the idea of permanently loosing everything but her ingrained power and skills.

"Are you sure? Once I start the process, you cannot go back, and you will only regain your memories after your ties with us are set in stone." I questioned her, unsure of her sanity at that moment. In order to take someones memories, you need their consent, but if they are insane, their consent means nothing.

"Pein, I don't think you understand, " She gave me a smile, as if I was an ignorant child, "a year in that room is a century in Konoha. After the things your comrades did to me in that room, the thoughts they imparted, and the scars they healed, I realize my choices. I am at peace with the world because I can finally live happily. I can finally live without the ties my memories made, and the horrors I faced. All I ask is that when I forget, I be given a new name. It won't be me that exits the sealing chamber. I died one year ago in that white room." Her words where no longer soft, but full of steel and sureness.

"If you are sure, lets begin. Kisame?" I began walking to the sealing chamber, Sakura being dragged behind me in her metal chair. Kisame held his head high, like an executioner, but his trademark smirk had vanished. As we passed each members room, the owner would walk outside of the door and salute. But they weren't saluting me, no they were looking right at the pink haired mess behind me. Finally reaching the room, I pushed open the doors.

"Kisame, release the bindings on the chair and change her clothes. I need her laid down on that stone while I start preparing the room."

+POV:Kisame+

I did as Leader-sama asked, lifting her carefully out of the chair she had sat in for a year. I stripped off her bloody bindings and dirtied clothing, before carefully laying the pinkette down on the gray slab for leader. Then I draped a plain, but soft linen over her body, preserving her modesty. My sweet kitten had finally given in.

_FLASHBACK_

_"Kisame, what is it that you would prefer to spend your time with me doing? You could torture me, experiment on me, rape me, fuck with my mind, anything __you want." The small pink haired girl spoke stonily, no emotion what so ever. _

_"I want to talk with you." I said, hoping she would take me seriously, and not continue guarding her emotions._

_"Ok, what about Kisame-kun?" She asked me as if she had known me my whole life, like I was her brother, her friend, her partner. Never had someone wholeheartedly accepted me, and treated me like a person. Not even Itachi treated me like a human being. With tears in my eyes, I smiled and replied,_

_"Everything, Kitten."_

PRESENT TIME

I stepped back from her body, remembering the first time we met. Every time we met, we would talk about everything and anything, whether it be my childhood, what the other members did with her, when she gave up on love, where I first met Itachi, why she refused to give in. She knew everything about me, and I her.

"Goodbye Kitten. See you again someday." I turned and walked out of the room, small tears trailing down my face. Who knew a monster would cry for a little pink kitten?

+POV:Pein+

I finished performing the hand signs required, before quickly swiping my index finger across her cheeks. My finger created thick black lines, and slowly I covered her pale cheeks with the seals. I wrote down the condition of the seal, the only thing that break it, in kanji. _Saiken_(Bond). All the writing turned silvery, sinking into her skin slowly, until the only thing visible was the small kanji below her left eye, like a silver tear. Gathering up her body in the soft cloth, I carried her through the hallways, until I found an empty bedroom. The room each member had decorated while they waited for their turn with her. Opening the door, I laid the pinkette down on the silken white sheets. Everything in the room was white, black or red, no exceptions. After arranging her body on the bed comfortably, I called the rest of the Akatsuki to the room. One by one, each appeared, until no one was left.

"We will honor Sakura Haruno's last request today by naming the girl before you. We have two hours until she wakes up, and by then we need a name and cover story. Submit names now."

"Yen."

"Jashina."

"Kitten."

"**Lunch.**"

"Doll."

"...Hn..."

"Tobi thinks Pretty Girl should be called Sakura!"

"Katsu, yeah."

"Yasu."

Everyone turned to look at Konan, the name she suggested being the most...name like.

"She was peaceful at the end, so Yasu would be the logical choice Pein-sama." She said in her firm but quiet voice.

"Yasu it is. Kakuzu, go finish turning in your bounties. Hidan, clean up the mess you made in interrogation chambers one and two. Kisame, you are in charge of looking after Yasu, make sure she is dressed and cleaned before she wakes up. Zetsu, go check on the garden, and make sure the right plants are growing, Yasu will need the right ingredients for antidotes while she works with us. Sasori, go cook lunch, it is your turn today. Itachi, try to rest your eyes until Yasu can heal them. Tobi, go to your room and stay out of everyone's way. Deidara, don't blow anything up for the next twenty-four hours. Konan, you are to come with me so we can complete any leftover paperwork. Any complaints? No? Good, disperse." I rattled off orders easily, as God it is my place to use my subjects to their fullest potential. Everyone filed out of the room, with the exception of Zetsu who phased through the floor, and Kisame who sat on the bed stroking the unconscious girl's hair. Finally, I left the room, all to pleased with myself. I can't wait to show the non believers in Konoha my new convert.

**I have recieved such great responses to this story, I'm happy you guys like it! Just want to let you know, it makes me really happy to get reviews, so if you favorite or follow the story, it would be really great to hear about why you like it, that way I can keep doing whats making the story great for you(: Thank you for the support, and don't be afraid to tell me if you want something changed. As long as your polite, I'm sure we can work out something with the story, except if its a pairing review, I'm going to post a poll for that on my wall. Make sure to vote for your ****favorite characters!**


	3. Chapter 3: Thank You

**IM SOOOOOO SORRY! I haven't updated in a fairly long time, but to my credit, I have been really busy with a week of speech and debate ****camp at Stanford, then another week a day after I finish for mock trial camp, and then I've been going to family parties and festivities too... Please forgive me by enjoying the new chappie!**

+POV: Sakura/Yasu Time Skip: Approximately Two Hours Later +

I opened my eyes and stretched. That nap was wonderful, I hope I didn't sleep too long. What time is it? I look around, only to see an unfamiliar room. Don't get me wrong, the room was pretty, but how in the hell did I get here? Wait, what room is familiar? Where should I be right now? Who am I? I can't even remember my own name, dammit!

"Kitten, you awake yet? I'll be out with some clothing in a minute, so stay under the sheet." Called a voice from the adjoining room to mine. Probably a bathroom or closet. Kitten, is that my name? What happened that I forgot my name I wonder... While I was thinking a, I kid you not, tall blue man shuffled out of the room carrying a red, black, and white kimono.

"You probably don't remember your name, do ya? Sorry for confusing you with the nickname, I used to call you that before you decided to begin your training. I'm Kisame, you call me Kisame-kun, and you are Yasu, but I call you Kitten. We'll explain everything after you shower and dress. Here are some bindings and clothes, change into these in the bathroom." Kisame pointed to the room he just emerged from, before rolling me up in the thin sheet and hustling me to the bathroom. After being all but pushed into the bathroom, I hung up the wrappings and clothes before taking a short cold shower. Who needs luxury when you have a blue man waiting for you? After drying my long surprisingly pink hair, I grabbed the black kimono covered in dancing red flowers that Kisame-kun gave me. I looked down at my hands as I slipped the silky layers over my skin. I have soft porcelain skin, not a single blemish or imperfection could be found by my roaming eyes. Most people my age have at least one or two childhood scars... Wait was is my age? I quickly tied the white and red obi around my waist before exiting and greeting Kisame-kun. I want some answers.

+POV: Kisame+

As I walked down the halls with Yasu, I couldn't help but notice how Sakura-like she was. Graceful, observant, and very cautious. I know that she is Sakura, but then she's not. Yasu isn't the same person, that's why Kitten told me she wanted her name changed... Approaching Leader-sama's door, I knocked before entering.

"Ah, Yasu, you are awake. I am Pein-sama, you will address me as Leader or Leader-sama. I assume you have questions for me?" Leader-sama waved his dismissal to me before motioning for Yasu to sit before him. I exited quickly, they have a lot to discuss.

+POV: Pein+

"Would you like some tea, or some food?" I asked.

She looked at me scathingly, as if I was an insect.

"I would absolutely _adore_ some answers Leader-sama."

"OK then. You are Yasu. You belong to a crime organization that I run, known as Akatsuki. We work to attain peace in a dark world even by using unsavory ways. You are a kunoichi, and specialize in medical jutsu. You will be trained every day for the next two months for twelve hours until I feel you are at my standards power wise."

Like a dragon, she growled, "But what about _me_? What about my past? Why did I join? Where did I live? Who're my parents? And don't try to bullshit me into thinking you know nothing about me. You wouldn't allow me to have been here before if you didn't know every detail of my life."

"You grew up in a village known as Konohagakure. They taught you to be weak and squandered your potential, so we decided to cultivate you through battle. Every time a member fought you or created a catalyst in your training, you became exponentially more powerful. Once you were at a level we could work with, we kidnapped you, interrogated you for the information on Konohagakure that we needed, and then severed all your ties with a village that never appreciated your worth. Here you can be great, and surpass even the most powerful ninja. Back in Konoha, you could barely surpass a slug. You can hate me for what I stole, or you can make a new life like your past self wanted. Choose." I decided instead of hiding her past, I would lay it all out with the gory details omitted so that she could learn that we don't lie to our members. Our family. We can start building the complete trust required to break the seal form here on out.

"If I can be great in this life, than I will be. I will never let what I have go to waste like I did last time. So when do I begin training Leader-sama?" Yasu said firmly, already becoming a faithful convert to my cause. How lovely.

"Immediately. Hidan!" I shouted for the cursing immortal equivalent of Morino Ibiki.

"Yes, oh fucking glorious leader of mine?" said the white haired imbecile, his head poking out from the half opened door.

"You are to begin training Yasu in interrogation, pain tolerance, and immortal body fighting techniques." I barely spared him a glance as he grabbed Yasu and pulled her out of the room. I had better things to do then linger on a solved problem.

+POV:Hidan+

We'll be going to a fucking interrogation room to begin working on your damn pain tolerance. You will not be allowed to move onto your next dumbass teacher until I think you're ready to be passed off. Got it bitch?"I asked her. She looked exactly like I remembered her form when she marched down that hallway. Few would believe me, but I do love this girl, however weak she was. Leader told me to break her, so I did my best, even though all I wanted to do was show her the kind man that I buried so long ago for power. Shit, now I sound like a total sap. That girl affected us all so much, she looked at us monsters and decided we were men.

"Yes, sensei." Her short response still rang melodically in my ears.

"Have you been informed of your abnormal ability?"

"I don't think so sensei."

"First, call me Hidan, bitch. Second, you are like a starfish. You can regrow limbs, heal internal and external wounds almost immediately, and counter most poisons. We assume that you were experimented on before birth by Orochimaru, but we don't know for sure. All we do know for sure is that you have perfect chakra control, but little chakra due to this power. Most of your chakra is stored in your cells instead of your chakra pathways, so you can heal yourself and others simply through contact, but you will have trouble with the simplest jutsu. Clear with you?"

"Yes, sensei, I know most of my old skills and knowledge due to instinct. May I ask, why did you start cursing less so suddenly?" Sak- I mean Yasu's eyes widened slightly, in curiosity.

"I only curse around my enemies. It psychs them out and makes them wary of the immortal ninja with no impulse control. Around family, I have no need for that." As I finished my sentence my lips curved into a smirk. She picked up on my old habit without even remembering me. She will act like her old self with all this knowledge and instinct, she'll just hate us all less. Maybe we can even grow to be friends this time around.

**Its not required to review me or anything, but it really does help, that and it reminds me to return to the computer and type up a new chapter ****for you guys(: Anyway please, if it doesn't inconvenience you, review! Hugs, kisses, and cookies**

**-moonloonstar(:**

**p.s. a cookie to the first reviewer!**


End file.
